


За кадром

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Телефоны скрывают многое





	За кадром

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Кумао — самый главный розовый медведь во вселенной  
> 2\. В тексте присутствуют отсылки к High&Low

Кейджи выставляет в инстаграм много фоток, но далеко не все. Нес с камерой мелькает реже, чем Кейджи с айфоном. Кенчи проматывает галерею в его телефоне быстро, останавливаясь на любопытных местах.

Ночной клуб LA. Разноцветные коктейли, размытая полоса неона, полуголые девицы и парни. Один — смазливый, накрашенный, в прозрачной кофточке — уселся на колени Кейджи. Кейджи смеялся и стискивал его задницу до синяков, не оглаживал — впивался ногтями. С поехавшей улыбкой парень ушмыгнул «припудрить носик» и не вернулся. От него остался след блеска для губ на щеке — Кейджи стёр его яростно.

День рождения самого Кенчи. Устроенный сюрприз с серпантином, шампанским и качанием на руках — Кенчи чувствовал себя призером Гран Пи. Сразу после того, как отошёл от хоррора: эти уроды затаились за диванами-шкафами в полной тьмище как в какой-нибудь блядской американской молодежной комедии. Кейджи взорвал шампанское, грохнул тумбочку и сел задницей на торт. Нес отказался выкладывать это в сеть. Потом пошло веселее: караоке с войной за микрофон, танцы на грани, Тецуя, который круче любого стриптизера. Кенчи повалил его прямо на диване в гостиной. Шокичи заикнулся про «свинг-вечеринку», но скоро стало тихо. Гости деликатно свалили. Ну или выпихнулись.

Дом Кейджи. Непонятный кусок непонятно чего. Кейджи готовит — и предыдущее идентифицируется как дно сковородки над огнем. Ган-чан — пушистый, в растянутой футболке — раскинулся на кровати, уставившись в планшет над головой.

— Это до секса, — Кейджи заглядывает в экран и зачем-то уточняет. Кенчи не знает, что у него за лицо.

— А после? А во время?

Кейджи хмыкает. Во время и после он был занят совершенно другим.

— После мы поехали в конбини.

— Сожгли все калории?

Кейджи дергает ртом, отмахивается. Он привык ходить в конбини по ночам. Меньше народа пялится и путается под ногами, можно спокойно выбрать нужный товар.

— Листай дальше.

Дальше — серия фото. С игрушками. Мягкими. Чиби-Кобра и чиби-Рокки. На первой Ган-чан завладел обоими, лыбится, потом скривил рот и, скрестив руки, приподнял бровь в выражении «чё?» За этим — дурашливая борьба. Ган-чан псевдовозмущен, а глаза аж лучатся; Кейджи в очках, но расслаблен — плечи опущены, ладони развернуты, он полностью включился в эту забаву. В конце концов, чиби-Рокки оказывается у него — и чиби-Кобра с Ган-чаном тоже. Ган-чан вовсе не походит на униженного проигравшего, льнёт, чуть не в рот заглядывает.

Кенчи с трудом отводит взгляд от такого сияющего Кейджи на фото. Не на фото: Кейджи стоит, руками опираясь на стол, и губы у него подрагивают в улыбке.

— Представляешь, когда спросили у продавщицы, кто ей нравится больше, ну, из персонажей, она ответила — Рокки.

— Ну я бы тоже так сказал, — Кенчи прикрывает глаза в притворной томности и с неприкрытым интересом.

— Это ты, — Кейджи спокойно пожимает плечами и переключается, сам тянется пролистнуть — как раз до фотки с продавщицей. Кенчи разочарован. Не продавщицей — та как раз любопытная, если не иностранка, то метис точно и европейский. А вот Кейджи... Ган-чан его портит. — Смотри, молоденькая девушка. А смелая, с норовом! Ещё и припечатала: жаль Кобра не сдох.

— Всецело её поддерживаю.

— Кенчи!

— Что? Ты бы лучше следил за руками, — Кенчи листает назад и стучит по экрану. На серии фото рука Кейджи спускается с плеча на талию. — Почему сразу не за задницу?

— В конце, — у Кейджи падает голос. Кенчи долистывает и понимает. У Ган-чана взгляд — как в себя и в тумане.

Ладони Кейджи не видно, но в прикушенной губе выражено всё.

— Хотел трахнуть его прямо у стойки.

— Думаю, продавщица не была бы особо против, — Кенчи заставляет себя съехидничать и встряхивается. — Утащил в берлогу?

— Задержались в подворотне.

Кенчи мотает головой. Другого он не ожидал. Кенчи листает обратно и всматривается, всматривается до болезненного в пушистого Ган-чана с планшетом. Приоткрытый рот, глуповатый взгляд, неловкая детскость. Неужели именно этим цепляет? Возможностью вести себя свободней и порывистей.

— Поставь на обои, — Кенчи блокирует экран и протягивает телефон Кейджи.

— Уже, — Кейджи хмыкает и убирает телефон в задний карман джинсов.

Кенчи рад, что тот не стал сам рассматривать фото.

— А куда вы дели игрушки? И Никайдо в том конбини случайно нет, пусть даже и чиби?

— Рокки и Кобра с Кумао. Беседуют.

— О, конкурировать с Кумао тяжко, — Кенчи смеется, вообразив розового медведя в мире СВОРД. Он бы точно стал лидером всего и вся и раздавил бы Кюрю-групп.

— А Никайдо — вот, — Кейджи протягивает фигурку — не чиби, среднего размера, с множеством мелких деталей, шарф топорщится как живой — отменное качество. Но производства подобного просто напросто нет. — Заказал пару месяцев назад, вот, привезли.

Кенчи боится сломать фигурку — так сильно сжимает.

— Кейджи...

— У меня ещё есть манга. Надо? — Кейджи роется в сумке, и бог весть, что у него там ещё.

— Кейджи...

— В следующий раз не ной: «Кейджи, ну купи-и-и». И только попробуй отбирать у меня томик.

— Обязательно буду, а то ты меня не знаешь, — у Кенчи дрожит улыбка, глаза застилает пелена, и он торопится спрятать фигурку понадежнее.

— Знаю.

И больше Кейджи ничего не говорит. (Он и так сказал — много).


End file.
